The present invention relates to flash lamp assemblies and particularly to flash lamp assemblies for use with photographic cameras. Even more particularly, the invention relates to flash lamp assemblies which are capable of being sequentially fed to the camera's reflector component.
It is known in the art to sequentially feed a plurality of flash lamps to a fixed reflector mounted on a camera. In most cases, the flash lamps and reflector constitute a singular device which is located atop the camera and operated in conjunction therewith. Examples include those shown in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 3,263,068 (F. Jakob), 3,452,660 (W. Schultz, et al.), and French Pat. No. 1,555,495 (M. Lambert). In each of these, it is required to provide an external device to accommodate both reflector and flash lamps due to the relatively large size and complexity of the lamp advancing mechanism. Understandably, this requirement adds appreciably to the cost of the camera. Furthermore, positioning and replacement of the flash lamp component (e.g. a film-like band with several electrically-fired lamps as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,068) proves both complicated and time-consuming.
Another method of sequentially firing flash lamps is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,749 (H. Reiber, et al.) wherein a longitudinal array of perpendicularly-oriented lamps is fed to a fixed reflector adapted for being mounted on a camera. Due to the requirement for an external reflector, this device possesses many of the disadvantages cited above. The assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,749 also presents a safety problem due to the exposure of the camera's operator to the hot, fired lamps. The only method suggested in this patent for advancing the assembly requires the camera's operator to grasp the assembly's base and manually index each lamp to the designated firing location. When using electrically-activated lamps, this presents another safety problem due to the possibility of the operator receiving an electrical shock.
It is believed therefore that a flash lamp assembly which overcomes the above disadvantages inherent in many prior art assemblies would constitute a significant advancement in the art.